


Presents

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao goes snooping for his Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

> (cross-posted to [aff ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/3/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun)and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/11326.html))

The rustling coming from his bedroom was a little suspect. Especially coupled with quiet mutterings. Mutterings that Wufan recognised immediately as belonging to Zitao. Now why was his panda in his room? They didn't share together in this dorm, so why? Wait... all of the Christmas presents he had gotten for everyone was in his wardrobe, including all of the ones for Zitao. And the maknae was rummaging around, muttering to himself in his room. Not good.  
  
Quickly, Wufan strode over to his bedroom, opened the door before leaning against the door frame, an unimpressed eyebrow raised as he looked upon the young rapper who was, as he had guessed, rummaging through his wardrobe. Zitao, oblivious to the fact that he had now been caught, picked up a box with his name on it, shaking it slightly against his ear to try and hear what was in it.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the taller cleared his throat rather loudly, causing the younger to jump, lightly hitting his head on the edge of the wardrobe before guiltily and slowly turning to face the door. His expression was one of embarrassment at being caught and shame, his eyes large in an attempt to woo over his boyfriend.  
  
They had been together for a while. The leader having fallen for their maknae long before they debuted. He hadn't told Zitao for a long time. And the subtle flirting had drove the younger mad until he had finally decided to take what he wanted. And what he wanted was Wufan. So with a bat of his eyes he had asked the elder to take him out. He had immediately agreed and they had gone on their first date.  
  
That had been back when they did share a room. And when they had gotten back from their date, Zitao had taken it upon himself to straddle Wufan and kiss him soundly. From then on they had been together. And anything that Zitao wanted, he got. All it took was a bat of his eyes and a small pout.  
  
 _(The others had made Zitao switch rooms with Yixing for, as they put it, Wufan's sanity and bank balance.)_  
  
And this time it almost worked...  
  
Almost.  
  
"What are you doing, Zitao?" Wufan asked, his eyes narrowing in a small glare. The glare was enough to make the slightly shorter of the two swallow nervously.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"You were snooping. Weren't you?" He continued with an unimpressed sniff, cutting Zitao off. Pushing himself off of the door frame he slowly, almost sinisterly, took a step closer to the other.  
  
"Gege-"  
  
 _(The pandas eyes were even larger now. Pout in full force. Wufan nearly crumbled at this. Before he mentally shook himself. He had to remain strong. A lot was at stake here.)_  
  
"You were trying to work out what I got you for Christmas, weren't you?" Wufan finally asked as he came to stand in front of Zitao, looking down at him, disappointment clear in his eyes, causing Zitao to flush guiltily.  
  
The younger lowered his head before reaching up to lightly hold onto Wufan's arm. "I'm sorry... I was curious and..." He sniffled quietly.  
  
 _(Wufan nearly crumbled again. His panda was just too cute sometimes.)_  
  
"And I wanted to get an idea so I could try to match you with my gift for you. I don't want to get you something you won't like... I'm sorry Wufan."  
  
Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning, Wufan gently lifted up Zitao's chin, making the younger look him in the eye before he gently brushed the back of his fingers against his cheek. "Zitao... I'll love anything you get me, because it's from you. You could get me a pair of boring brown socks, and I'd still love them. So don't worry, okay?"  
  
Sniffling again, Zitao nodded as he slid his arms around Wufan, clinging to him slightly as he buried his face into the elder's chest.  
  
 _(Wufan had to bite his lip to stop himself from squealing. Squealing was not manly. And it could ruin his leader image.)_  
  
The taller smiled in affection as he ran a hand through his panda's soft dark hair, and chuckling quietly he dropped a kiss onto the top of his head. "Now go on. Back into the living room with you. And no more snooping, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Gege."  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, Wufan nodded to himself before patting the seat of Zitao's pants as he left the room. Relishing in the startled yelp before he closed the door and walked over to the victim of the younger's curiosity. His wardrobe.  
  
Rummaging through the presents himself, he put them all back in the organised piles that he had had before, and in height order too. Some called it OCD, Wufan called it being space efficient.  
  
There was one box however that he hadn't wrapped yet and had hidden right at the back of the wardrobe. That was Zitao's real Christmas present, and checking over it's hiding place, Wufan sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness he didn't find this one." Holding the box in his hand, he carefully opened it, a simple band of silver twinkling up at him. He was positive that the ring would fit the younger.  
  
 _(The trip to the jeweller's hadn't been for nothing, you know.)_  
  
He just prayed that Zitao would say yes...


End file.
